Con el mar en Contra
by Dragonazul
Summary: Post Impel Down. Los hermanos D, se vuelven a reencontrar luego de grandes aventuras. Pero una vez que todo parecia en paz entre nakamas; una mujer aparece, su pasado es confuso e incluye la infancia de las hermanos. ¿Quien sera ella?. Capitulo 7.
1. Prologo

**Con el mar en contra**

_**Prologo**_**:**

**Había pasado un mes... Un largo mes que el mundo quedo paralizado y sorprendido por lo increíble que podía llegar a ser la fuerza de voluntad un hombre; Monkey. D Luffy.**

**Fue increíble ver; como, a unos segundos de que Ace fuera ejecutado, desde la plataforma escucho el grito.**

**-¡¡Aceeeee!!-, todos giraron; era él, su hermano menor.**

**Nadie estaba seguro pero había pasado peligros, piratas y por poco la muerte; pero el no se detuvo.**

**Junto con Ivankov, pudieron escapar; Buggy, Mr.3, Cocodrilo, Mr.1 y Bon Clay se separaron a diferentes partes y los dos hermanos escaparon juntos en un barco de la marina.**

**En el camino por intentar de volver a la isla de las Amazonas, tropiezan con Barbablanca; quien dice que no solo le esta eternamente agradecido a Luffy si no que le debía la vida... de un hijo.**

**Ace, decidió acompañar a Luffy un tiempo, al menos hasta que se reencontrara con sus nakamas; aquel arduo trabajo, lo lograron en solo un mes, y gracias al papel vibre.**

**. . .**

**Aquel día era especial; había pasado exactamente un mes, y la recompensa del joven sombrero de paja había subido, junto con la de su hermano.**

**El tema de la cena eran las aventuras vividas; y contarle a Ace, las increíbles aventuras que habían tenido antes de su separación.**

**-esperen, ¿se encontraron con Silver, el sub-comandante de Gold Roger?- pregunto Ace, al escuchar su historia.**

**-si, nos contó parte de su vida con Roger y nos dijo la verdad de la muerte del rey de los piratas- le comento Nami.**

**-eh... pero... ¿Les hablo sobre alguno de sus tripulantes?- volvió a preguntar, algo alterado.**

**-mas o menos- respondió Luffy pensativo, Ace parecía duro esperando al respuesta; -nos dijo que Buggy y Shanks habían sido aprendices cuando eran chicos, pero nada más- respondió el joven. Ace suspiro.**

**-Ace, ¿te pasa algo?, pareces tenso- pregunto el pequeño doctor.**

**-eh... no nada, es que... solo preguntaba- inquirió.**

**Cuando la conversación estaba cambiando de tema, algo interrumpió todo; un fuerte ruido alerto a todos, y salieron a la cubierta.**

**Desde el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la baranda de donde salía la cocina y la cubierta central; había una joven.**

**En realidad, demostraba unos jóvenes 30 años o menos, tenía unos pantalones color verde milicia y una campera de igual color, que escondía una musculosa de color azul cielo.**

**La muchacha volteo al ver a la tripulación, tenia un largo cabello negro atado y ojos negros de color brilloso.**

**Además del extraño silencio que ocuparon todos, Ace se quedo mirando a la chica; confuso y sorprendido...**

**-"Es posible que sea... ella"- se decía, recordando algo sucedido hace mucho, hacía casi 16 años pero, que sabia que había empezado hace mucho más tiempo atrás.**

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_ He aquí el prologo de un nuevo fic que he de hacer, y subiré el día de mi cumple. Wiiii!!!!

Por cierto, este fic es algo parecido a "El regreso de la mujer D", pero mejor, y como capítulos, no como one-shot.

Y como primer inicial quiero agradecer a **Dark Lady Kira**, por haberme alentado a hacer un nuevo fic de esta parte.

En fin, solo espero que les agrade, y; no les cuesta nada dejar reviews ¿no?.


	2. Padre

**Capitulo 1: Padre**

**Hace 30 años, aproximadamente, en un pueblo pequeña isla llamado Villa Fuchisia.**

**El llanto de una criatura inundo el cuarto de una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo; una beba había nacido, su nombre seria este: Monkey D. Acua**

**A la mañana siguiente el padre de la beba recién nacida se marcho del pueblo, siguiendo su camino de pirata novato, luego de esperar nueve meses hasta que su joven esposa tuviera su primer hijo.**

**La joven era conocida en todo el pueblo como Dadan Portgas, pero la mayoría la llamaba Dan.**

**-Dan, ¿parece que al fin nació tu hija?- le comento una chica estando en el pueblo.**

**-si, la tuya también crece rápido- le dijo tiernamente, al ver como su hija de dos años y medio se escondía tras su madre.**

**-vamos Makino, saluda a Dan y su hija- le insistió su madre, la pequeña se acerco; cuando Dan se agacho para mostrarle la beba.**

**-Acua, ella es Makino; cuando sean grandes se harán buenas amigas- le decía su pequeña; la beba y la jovencita se miraron.**

**-hola- le dijo levemente la pequeña, la beba se rió levemente moviéndose en las manos de su madre.**

**-ves que se llevan bien- propuso Dadan.**

**Cuando la joven se acerco a la beba, esta le tomo un mechón de pelo y se lo jalo.**

**-¡ay!- dijo de golpe, y se volvió a esconder tras su madre. En lo cual la beba se reía y parecía contenta con su pequeña, e inconsciente, travesura.**

**-no, Acua. Esta mal- le decía su madre, pero no pudo evitar que su hija también el jalara el pelo.**

**-parece que va a ser una pequeña traviesa- rió la madre de Makino, -por cierto, ¿Quién es el padre, no me lo has dicho?- le pregunto.**

**-su padre es Monkey D. Dragon- le respondió, meciendo a su beba.**

**-¿Dragon? ¿No es ese el joven que partió hace unos días para convertirse en pirata?- le pregunto sorprendida.**

**-así es- le respondió sonriente Dan.**

**-pero... él era un bruto, ¿Cómo pudiste estar con él?- le pregunto insegura.**

**-aun que no lo creas- le dijo mirándola con confianza, -cuando él quiere es muy romántico- le dijo. Pero se sorprendió con su amiga, frunció el seño.**

**-tendrás que disculparme Dan... Pero no puedo dejar que mi hija se junto con vástagos de piratas- le dijo seria, -vamos Makino- dijo, y se llevo a rastras a su hija; esta miro para atrás, y vio la cara de la pequeña beba, sus ojos demostraban tristeza; de alguna manera parecía saber que aquello pasaba por su culpa.**

**Los días siguieron, algunas personas se alejaban de Dan, otras la miraban mal, pero algunas solo la trataban como siempre, pero recordándole que la pequeña contenía en si sangre pirata y que la cuidara para que no cayera en mal camino.**

**Lamentablemente, por así decir, la pequeña creció con un gusto muy peculiar por pelear y aprender cosas rápidamente.**

**Apenas tenía cuatro años, cuando comenzó a escribir un pequeño diario "privado" y cuando golpeo a un pequeño de seis; su madre la regaño, por la segunda cosa... pero acepto enseñarle varias cosas y algo de lucha, con el tal de que no la usara sin un motivo peculiar.**

**Paso un año y medio, ese día; a unas semanas de que la pequeña cumpliera seis años, encontró algo peculiar en la pared de la pescadería.**

"**Buscado; Monkey D. Dragon"**

**Olvidando las cosas que iba a comprar, arranco el cartel y lo llevo corriendo a su casa.**

**-no hay duda... este, Acua, es tu padre- le dijo, Acua miro detenidamente la imagen de un hombre con la mitad de la cara tatuada.**

**-pero... si se supone que es mi padre, ¿Por qué no esta aquí?- le pregunto, recordando que varios niños del pueblo se burlaban de ella por que no tenía padre.**

**-veras... el quería ser un pirata desde que era chico, para él, un pirata era alguien realmente libre en el mar; casi un año antes de que zarpara nos conocimos, luego... pues, te tuvimos a ti, y el se fue- le explico.**

**-pero... se fue y te dejo sola- le dijo algo enojada.**

**-Acua... el quería ser pirata, y créeme que fue algo de mi culpa que el se fuera; pero piensa que es tu padre... tanto él como yo, te dimos vida a ti- le dijo, apoyando la mano en el hombro de la pequeña.**

**-no me importa, estuvo muy mal que te deja... No puedo considerar como padre a alguien que nunca me cuido ni que vi- le grito, y salio corriendo de la casa.**

**-¡Acua!- la llamo su madre, pero la pequeña no la oyó y siguió corriendo al pueblo; enojada y confusa corrió sin saber por que; se dirigía al muelle, para ella ese era un hermoso lugar.**

**Pero algo paso, al correr sin mirar hacia delante; se tropezó con alguien en el camino, chocándose contra las piernas de un hombre.**

**-pequeña, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto un muchacho de cabello rojizo y con un sombrero de paja.**

**-aléjate- le grito duramente, al ver que la quería ayudar a pararse. El joven se paro y dejo que la pequeña se levantara sola.**

**-que carácter- se dijo para dentro.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto enojada.**

**-eh...- se quedo sin palabras al ver, que aun que era pequeña su cara y temperamento era muy adultos.**

**-¿pasa algo Shanks?- pregunto un hombre de cabello negro bien cuidado, sobre el barco.**

**-no nada, ****Rayleigh****-**** le respondió el joven mirando para atrás. El hombre pego un salto y llego al piso.**

**-primero te peleas por estupideces con Buggy, y ahora con una pequeña- le comento algo divertido.**

**-no pasa nada, solo me tropéese con él- respondió la pequeña ante que Shanks.**

**-vaya, eres una pequeña inteligente- le comento el primer oficial. Acua miro levemente detrás de ambos, vio el gran barco con una insignia: Oro Jackson. Más arriba en el mástil mayor había una bandera, tenía una calavera y un par de huesos cruzados.**

**-¿ustedes son piratas?- les pregunto.**

**-así es pequeña- dijo Silver, esperando algo de susto de la joven.**

**-y... ¿les gusta?- pregunto, con una cara de curiosidad. Ambos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa.**

**-si... es algo increíble- le respondió Shanks sonriendo.**

**-ya veo- la pequeña bajo la mirada, -¿me podría unir a su tripulación?- le pregunto.**

**-¡¿que?!- gritaron ambos.**

**-por lo que se el hombre que se hace llamar mi padre es un pirata... quiero convertirme en uno también para ser mejor, y sobrepasarlo- le dijo con confianza y enojo al mismo tiempo.**

**Tanto Shanks como Silver tenían la mandíbula por el piso, y sin creer lo que decía.**

**-pero... la piratería es muy peligrosa para alguien tan joven- le dijo Shanks.**

**-no me importa, se pelear- dijo la joven.**

**-pero, alguien como tu no puede ser pirata; tal vez sepas pelear pero es verdaderamente peligroso que vengas- le dijo.**

**-no me importa si muere en el camino, quiero ser pirata y unirme a su tripulación- dijo, pero antes de la respuesta de Silver alguien interrumpió.**

**-¿con que quieres ser pirata?- pregunto una voz gruesa, alguien bajaba por las escaleras inclinadas del barco, y salto levemente al suelo. Tenía una capa roja, y el cabello y un bigote negro algo despeinados.**

**-¿Qué edad tienes?- pregunto el capitán.**

**-dentro de 13 días cumplo 6 años- le respondió.**

**-ya veo... ¿y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto.**

**-Monkey D. Acua- respondió.**

**-¿Monkey?- pregunto Shanks sorprendido.**

**-¿D?- se pregunto Silver mirándola.**

**-bien Acua; ¿es posible que tu padre sea un tal Monkey D. Dragon?- pregunto.**

**-tal vez- dijo levemente, -tal vez tengamos lazos de sangre; pero para mí, ese hombre nunca fue, es o será mi padre- respondió. El hombre sonrío.**

**-ok, mi nombre es Roger; bienvenida a la tripulación Acua- le dijo.**

**-¡¿Qué HA DICHO?!- le gritaron Silver y Shanks. Mientras la pequeña sonrío levemente.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Uff, al fin lo hice; me decidí a hacerlo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy tirado de los pelos?... Ya lo se, así soy yo

Veré si más adelanto puedo hacer algún fanart del fic, pero abra que esperar.

Agradecimiento de los reviews:

**Erk 92**

Que bueno que nos hayas dejado el primer Review, como veras las cosas van muy locas, y así seguirán; no te veía desde tu ultimo review en mi otro fic. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

**Gabe Logan**

Espero tener tu aceptación con este fic, tanto como en el anterior; la historia se tramara especialmente de aventuras, y creo que será algo corto pero entretenido.

**Dark Lady Kira**

Al fin tu review, y pensar que lo volví a hacer por que vos me lo pediste, pero que bueno que te guste ^^ Espero que te interese la historia tanto como la que había echo primera de esta clase, nos vemos luego y gracias por tu animo.

**Miles de saludos, Dragonazul**


	3. Hija de la libertad

**Capitulo 2: Hija de la libertad**

**-¿Acua?... ¡¿Acua, donde estas?!- preguntaba una mujer nerviosa, caminando por un pueblo; aun recordaba la pequeña pelea que había tenido con su hija única.**

**Espera que regresara al rato, lo que hizo la pequeña; pero a la hora había vuelto a desaparecer.**

"**Diario; hoy conocí a un par de hombres que decían ser piratas; de aquello me vino a la mente que, si mi padre se fue de casa, incluso cuando yo nací. Tengo todo l derecho a unirme a una tripulación pirata; además, su capitán, ya me ha aceptado".**

**Era lo que estaba escrito en el diario de la joven; para su madre era lo ultimo que quería que hiciera, y menos pensara.**

**Al llegar al muelle, quedo perpleja al ver que un barco con una bandera pirata se alejaba del puerto.**

**-no puede ser- se dijo para dentro, -¡Acua!- grito desde el puerto.**

**En el barco;**

**-hey, ¿me parece a mi o alguien grito tu nombre?- le pregunto Shanks a su nueva y pequeña camarada.**

**-mmm... no, ¿por que?- disimulo con facilidad.**

**-estaba seguro que escuche a una mujer gritar- se dijo pensativo.**

**-¡oi Shanks!- le llamo su capitán, -te en cuenta que nuestra nueva nakamas es fuerte pero pequeña- les dijo, -así que te pido que la cuides y que le enseñes a pelear ¿ok?- le ordeno sonriente.**

**-¿que? ¿Y por que yo?- le pregunto algo angustiado.**

**-por que eres uno de los más jóvenes... y si se lo pidiera a Buggy, se suicidaría primero; además, estoy seguro que tu le enseñaras mejor- le propuso.**

**-uff- se dijo para dentro.**

**La jovencita parecía aprender muy rápido; además de que en las comidas parecía no tener fondo.**

**-dime; ¿no estas llena ya?- le pregunto Shanks, sentado a su lado y viendo que no se detenía.**

**-nof, afun fo (no, aun no)- le dijo mientras tragaba más comida, -¿me pasas aquel plato?- le pregunto, señalando un plato lleno de fideos.**

**Shanks se lo acerco levemente, y enseguida comenzó a comer.**

**-eres un pozo sin fondo- le dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras la miraba comer.**

**-déjala Shanks, con el tal de que no se acabe toda la reserva- se reía Roger, viendo que la joven disfrutaba del gran banquete.**

**-¿me dan más?- pregunto la joven sonriendo. Shanks bufo y agarro otro plato con arroz y carne, y se lo puso en frente.**

**-¿dime no tienes otra cualidad además de ser gruñona y glotona?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.**

**-si- dijo mientras terminaba un gran bocado, -según dicen; soy narcolectica- explico.**

**-¿y que es eso?- le pregunto Shanks confuso.**

**-significa que me puedo quedar dormida en cual quier...- estuvo por decir cuando estrello su cara contra el plato.**

**-¿Acua?... ¡¿oi, Acua, que te pasa?!- le preguntaba desesperado; ante todos sus demás nakamas que se habían quedado viendo.**

**De repente, Acua se levanto y sacudió su cara, sacándose la comida con la que se había ensuciado.**

**-ups... me volví a quedar dormida comiendo- dijo tranquilamente, tomando otro bocado; y mientras todos caían de espaldas tipo anime.**

**-jajaja, no me digan que no es divertida- se burlaba su capitán, -todos brindemos por la más joven piratas y nueva nakama- dijo levantando un baso de sake.**

**-¡si!- asintieron todos, incluyendo al pequeña que levantaba un cubierto; antes de que se volviera a dormir sobre el plato.**

**-¡pero no te vuelvas a dormir!- le grito Shanks a su lado.**

**...**

**-bien, ahora, veremos que tan fuerte eres ¿ok?- le proponía Shanks a la pequeña, ya pasado el banquete y estando en la proa.**

**-quiero que me demuestres lo que sabes con al espada- le dijo, dándole el mango de una.**

**-ok- asintió la joven.**

**-uf... muestra lo básico o al menos todo lo que conoces- le dijo, tomando una espada; no esperando mucho ya que alguien tan joven no sabría manejar una espada pesada.**

**Mayor fue el susto de Shanks cuando retuvo con su espada el primer ataque de Acua, volvieron a sus posiciones.**

**-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- le pregunto Shanks sin entender.**

**-mi madre, ella me lo enseño- dijo, empuñando la espada.**

**-bien, entonces; esto será una practica- dijo Shanks sonriendo.**

**Pasaron la mayoría de la tarde entrenando; terminando al atardecer, sentados apoyándose en la pared de la cabina principal.**

**-uf... estoy agotada- se dijo Acua, sentada y dejando la espada a un costado.**

**-bue, pero para tu edad sabes usar la espada muy bien- le dijo sonriendo Shanks, sentado a tu lado; -no te costara nada ser pirata- acoto. Acua se quedo pensando.**

**-oye Shanks, ¿Por qué te uniste para ser pirata?- le pregunto Acua a su compañero.**

**-¿Por qué me uní?, je; por la misma razón que varios aquí, quería ser libre- respondió mirando al cielo anaranjado.**

**-¿querías ser libre?- pregunto sin entender.**

**-si, ser pirata significa ser libre, hacer lo que se te da la gana, no pensar en el pasado ni en mañana solo en el hoy- le respondió.**

**-ya veo- razono la pequeña volviendo a sentarse.**

**-"el tiene su razón; yo quiero repasar y, tal vez, conocer a mi padre. Si demuestro que soy mejor pirata, no se sentirá orgulloso ni yo tampoco; pero le cobrare el haber bajado solo a mamá"- pensó para dentro Acua frunciendo en seño, y recordando la imagen de "Buscado" de su padre.**

**-¡Claro que no!- grito alguien de golpe, sacando de sus ideas a Acua.**

**-¡ya te he dicho el polo más frío es el del norte!- le grito Buggy a Shanks.**

**-¡por supuesto que no idiota; el sur es más frío!- le devolvió Shanks. Acua les miro con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**-¡es el norte!- negó Buggy.**

**-¡no, es el sur!- grito Shanks.**

**-¡norte!-.**

**-¡sur!-.**

**-¡norte!-.**

**-¡sur!-.**

**Se gritaron así un par de veces más, hasta que Silver apareció en el lugar y les dio a ambos un buen golpe para que dejaran de gritar y molestar.**

**Acua se rió en el interior.**

**-estar aquí va a ser muy divertido- se dijo para dentro, viendo como el 1º oficial retaba a ambos jóvenes.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Je, otro capitulo más.

Espero que este fic tenga tanto éxito como el que estoy por terminar "El Ángel", pero veo que no será lo mismo.

Además, si leyeron lo ultimo que salio de One Piece, pues; este fic esta arruinado, pero más o menos me las voy a arreglar para llevar la historia como es.

**Agradecimiento a los reviews**:

**Gabe Logan**

Cualquier duda que tengas pregunta; además de que ahora las cosas irán cambiando, ya que a partir del manga 550 de One Piece, se me complico el fic.

**Nemo Robin**

Me siento feliz de tenerte como lectora en este fic. Ya me las voy a arreglar para llevar la historia como en el manga; ya se me van ocurriendo grandes ideas.

**Próximo Capitulo****; La espada de la sirena**


	4. Un nakama, será tu nakama por siempre

**Capitulo 3: Un nakama, será tu nakama por siempre**

**-vaya, ¿no te parece que tiempo pasa demasiado rápido Silver?- le pregunto el capitán del Oro Jackson al primer oficial.**

**-si, en especial por como has sido estos últimos años- respondió, sentado en una mesa a su lado, tomando un baso de sake.**

**-creo que hasta tu sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida- le dijo, mirando la botella que tomando. Silver no contesto, ya que sabía que eso era verdad, aun que Crocus los allá ayudado los últimos tres años, nada parecía detener la letal enfermedad que torturaba a su capitán desde hacía tres años.**

**-por cierto- llamo Roger, Silver le miro; -quiero que le digas a Shanks... que cuide y lleve a Acua a su hogar natal; antes de seguir como pirata, debe comprender la vida de mujer- le comento.**

**-lo sé- respondió Silver, miro un momento por la ventana; Shanks estaba practicando nueva mente con Acua; el joven había cumplido 16 no hacía mucho, y la pequeña ya llegaba a sus 10 años.**

**Después de un rato de charla, Roger salio de a la proa, diciéndole a Silver algo que quedaría en su memoria por siempre: "Yo nunca moriré, viejo amigo".**

**...**

**Había pasado un mes desde la ejecución del "Rey de los Piratas"; y un barco con algunos tripulantes navegaba por el Este Azul.**

**Shanks caminaba por la proa viendo a la mayoría poniendo en marcha el barco hacía una isla llamada Villa Fucsia; el joven pirata desvió su mirada a una niña que se encontraba viendo el mar apoyada en el barandal.**

**-¿Acua, estas bien?- pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamiento.**

**-eh. ¿Yo?... si- dijo, mirándole de reojo.**

**-vamos, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto, extrañado al ver al a la pequeña tan deprimida.**

**-uh... 3 años fuera de mi hogar, y ahora voy a pedirle techo; no se como reaccionara mi madre- respondió, de forma casi como mayor a su edad.**

**-tu eres su hija, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar- le dijo, despeinándola.**

**-espero que así sea- se dijo para adentro.**

**Llegar a la isla no fue difícil, el barco quedo encallado unos momentos mientras veían como la pequeña se alejaba del lugar; y llegaba a una casa apartada del pueblo. Al quedar frente a la puerta de su hogar, suspiro.**

**-vamos, Roger siempre decía que había que ser valiente hasta en los peores momentos- se dijo para dentro, mirando bajo, y alzo la vista, para golpear levemente la puerta.**

**Una mujer abrió la puerta y se quedo unos momentos expectante ante la chica.**

**-eh... ¿A-Acua?- le pregunto, confundida.**

**-ma... debía haberte di...- estaba por decir cuando su madre la brazo con fuerza.**

**-Acua, estas bien- le dijo, lagrimeando, -mi pequeña esta bien-.**

**-discúlpame; por no haberme despedido, pero... creí que así no sería tan duro- le comento la pequeña.**

**-no, me alegra mucho que estés aquí de nuevo- le dijo, dándole un beso en la frente.**

**Antes de entrar a su hogar, miro por última vez a aquel barco pirata, y hasta pudo ver la mirada de aquel joven pelirrojo en la proa del barco.**

**-"hasta luego, Shanks"- pensó, cuando entraba y se enteraba de algo aún más peculiar.**

**-pero... ¿Quién es él?- se pregunto al ver de repente a su madre sosteniendo a un bebé de un par de meses.**

**-se llama Ace, es mi sobrino pero como mi hermana falleció- comento la mujer.**

**-eh... significa, que él es mi primo- se dijo, viendo al pequeño.**

**-no solo eso- le llamo la atención a la niña, -creí que lo sabrías... que este pequeño es el hijo de tu capitán-.**

**-¡¿que?!- grito de repente, haciendo que el pequeño despertara bruscamente pero que; por suerte, no largarse a llorar.**

**-mi hermana Portgas Rouge es la madre de este pequeño, y el padre es Gol D. Roger- le comento, -pero... para que eviten que sepan que es su hijo, le diremos Portgas D. Ace, y lo trataras como un hermano menor- le explico Danda a su hija, pre adolescente. La cual se quedo mirando al pequeño.**

**-entonces, el es el Príncipe de los Piratas- se dijo en vos baja, -supongo que será lo mejor; entonces, será mi hermanito menor- dijo sin mucha importancia.**

**En verdad sabía, que él vendría por ella, de nuevo; dentro de un tiempo.**

**...**

**Habían pasado tres años; la joven encontraba comprando algo en la pescadería, para luego volver a su hogar.**

**Su cabello había crecido un poco más, y su cuerpo ya se estaba formando como el de una muchacha, además de ya ser adolescente.**

**Durante esos tres años, había crecido tanto en mente como en cuerpo; evitaba lo más que podía dar su nombre completo, ya que la marina había dado una recompensa de 10 mil beris ante la foto de una pequeña niña. Al dejarse el cabello largo y evitar usar aquellos colores extravagantes de su niñez, cambiándolos por colores oscuros o verdes militares; la foto ya no se parecía a ella en la actualidad.**

**Al terminar de comprar, encamino de nuevo a su hogar; al estar no muy lejos de su casa, dirigió su mirada la mar. Y se detuvo al ver un barco pirata aproximarse, la bandera pirata llevaba una calavera con tres líneas en uno de los ojos; no estaba del todo segura pero al distinguir un pequeño resplandor a lo lejos sus dudas se esfumaron.**

**-Acua, al fin llegaste- le dijo su madre, al ver que entraba; esta estaba sentada junto a una sillita alta donde se encontraba su "hermano menor" Ace.**

**-bien, te dejo esto en la mesa- le respondió al joven, mientras dejaba cerca de una cocina el pescado que había comprado.**

**-hey ma, ¿no se cayeron unas sabanas en el patio?- pregunto, insinuando que la ropa que su madre había lavado y puesto a secar se había caído al piso.**

**Sin preguntan Danda salio corriendo al patio; pero por su parte, Acua tomo una mochila que mantenía guardada hacía tiempo y le dio un pequeño beso a su hermanito diciéndole que se portara bien; para luego salir corriendo.**

**Al barco había encallado en la playa un poco alejado del muelle principal y de la gente.**

**Aun que, cuando Acua se le acerco, no evito ver a un joven pelirrojo en la cabeza del barco; aun que le reconoció, igualmente noto la cicatriz nueva, que tenía su nakamas de la infancia.**

**-Shank...- estuvo por decir la joven.**

**-¡Acua!- grito Shanks con voz firme, haciendo que esta se callara ante el grito; -supe que te pusieron un recompensa- le dijo, -sabes, muy bien que eso sería un problema si supieran de tu familia ¿no?- le pregunto, algo serio el joven.**

**Acua por un momento se quedo mirándole.**

**-lo sé, perfectamente; crecí mucho en mente... y pude encontrar muchos errores que hice en mi infancia- dijo bajando al vista, -discúlpeme, Maestro Shanks- dijo cabizbaja.**

**Shanks saco una katana junto a su funda, y la puso frente él.**

**-Acua; te prometo que ante esta espada, que no cometeré el error el error que hizo mi capitán contigo- le dijo, haciendo que la joven se apenara; pero que se sorprendiera ante la caída de la katana; -pero... en tu caso; ya eres perfectamente mi nakamas, y no te podría dejar sola- le comento, sonriendo al final.**

**Acua, también sonrío; agradeciendo la nobleza de su nakama y nuevo capitán, y mientras tomaba la katana y pegaba un salto hacía el barco.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Ya lo sé, no encaja del todo con el anime original, pero ya esta echo. Y disculpa la tardanza, es que no llegaba a confeccionarlo del todo.

**Agradecimiento a los Reviews:**

**Nemo Robin**

Que grande nakamas, y ahora lectora de este fic también, intentare de pensar en mi fic y solo en los review buenos n-nU Aun que claro; si un fic no recibe review, la autora no lo seguirá. Y por cierto, leí tu fic hasta lo ultimo que salio, en el review te lo explique todo, y me pase toda lo noche pensando en Frieda y Drako.

**Debbies**

En primer lugar, cuando empecé a leer tu review; casi me da un infarto por que creí que eras de Rincón de los Malos fics. Uf.... bueno si, el manga si me lo distorsiono pero más adelante medio que creare mi historia sobre los hermanos, espero que esto no te moleste. Y, como veras, Shanks acepta que fue un error llevar a una niña a ser pirata, pero con esto echo; ya no puede dejar a Acua atrás.

En fin, y con esto concuerda en 3º capitulo.


	5. La sirena guerrera

**Capitulo 5: La espada de la sirena**

**Esa noche, se cumplía un año y medio desde que Acua se había vuelto a unir a la tripulación de su nakama; Shanks.**

**Justamente, en el barco había una gran fiesta, pero dentro de la sala. Afuera, Acua estaba sentada en el barandal mirando el cielo estrellado.**

**-¿pasa algo Acua?- pregunto una voz amistosa. Acua volteó para senciorarse de que fuera su capitán y sonrío al ver que era él.**

**-no, nada- comento la chica, y volvió a mirar el cielo.**

**-últimamente te veo muy pensativa, ¿en que piensas?- le pregunto Shanks, sentándose en la baranda también.**

**-ah decir verdad; no estoy segura, pero... presiente que pasara algo malo- dijo, mirando la estrellas.**

**-eh, ¿algo malo?- pregunto el pelirrojo, -pero si desde hace tiempo, no ha pasado nada malo; además, pronto llegaremos al Nuevo Mundo y con nuestras cabeza en la sima de las recompensas nos ira mejor- le dijo, luego de darle un trago a una botella de sake que traía consigo; -además, ya pronto cumplirás 15 años... y haremos una gran fiesta, ¿Te imaginas?, saldrá hasta en los diarios del Gran Línea- alucinaba el pelirrojo. Acua se río levemente.**

**-si, claro. Cómo no; saldrá un articulo especial diciendo que "la Sirena Guerrera" cumplió 15 años- se burlo Acua.**

**-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto sin discusión; -vaya, y pensar que tiene ese nombre pirata original- le comento Shanks.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso?; a ti te llaman "El Pelirrojo, Shanks", es más normal que "La Sirena Guerrera, Acua"- le dijo.**

**-pero fíjate; a mi me pusieron eso nombre por que soy pelirrojo- dijo, obviamente; -pero a ti te pusieron "La Sirena Guerrera" por que tus habilidad de nadar y atacar con la espada desde lo profundo es realmente única; pensándolo bien. Tienes un nombre original comparado con le mío- le dijo, sosteniendo su sombrero de paja ante un leve viento. El joven suspiro.**

**-bien, iré con los muchachos- dijo, encaminando a la cocina, donde se daba el banquete.**

**Acua siguió mirando las estrellas, y algo en si le hizo temblar; algo extraño estaba por ocurrir.**

**-¡oi, Acua!- escucho el grito de su capitán; volteo para ver en la entrada a la cocina a Shanks y el primer oficial; -ven rápido, alguien te llama por el den den mushi- le dijo.**

**-¿me llaman? ¿a mí?- pregunto desorientada.**

**Entro junto con los dos muchachos a la cocina, y fue al cuarto de Ben donde se encontraba el den den mushi; una vez allí, sola, tomo la llamada.**

**-eh, hola; ¿alguien quería hablar con migo?- pregunto Acua.**

**-¿Acua?... ¡Hola Acua!- llamó una voz de pequeño.**

**-¿Quién es?-.**

**-soy yo Ace- comentó alegremente.**

**-espera; ¿Ace?- pregunto sorprendida; -¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto.**

**-eh... espera; tengo... uno, dos, tres; ¡ah si, cuatro años!- le respondió.**

**-veo, pero; ¿Por qué la llamada?- pregunto la chica.**

**-mira te cuento; hace unos días mamá estuvo en el hospital y cuando volvió, traje a un bebé, que dijo que era mi hermanito y me dijo un par de cosas. Pero cuando se acostó esa noche no se ha vuelto a levantar- dijo, con inocencia.**

**-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Hace cuantos días fue?!- pregunto alarmada.**

**-y... hace dos días-.**

**-pero; ¿Cómo andan el bebé y vos?- le pregunto.**

**-bien; mamá me enseño a buscarme la comida solo y al bebé le doy leche con una biberón, pero no creo que la leche que nos dejo dure para muchos días más- le dijo, Acua quedo casi en shock; ¿Cómo había pasado tal desastre antes de que ella llegara?.**

**-Ace, ¿ya intentaste de despertar a mamá?-.**

**-si, pero aún así no despierta. Y cuando la abrase no sentí su corazón; creo que debe estar triste por además esta fría- le dijo; Acua por poco suelta el micrófono, cerró sus ojos y no hablo por unos momentos.**

**-Ace, arréglate como puedas al menos pos unos días más; escúchame, tapa hasta la cabeza a mamá, y... espérame; iré lo más pronto posible- le dijo, y corto. Acua supero algo enojada y triste a la vez.**

**Salió del cuarto de Beckmann y siguió por el pasillo al suyo, agradeció que todos estuvieran en la cocina, y, en su cuarto, tomo una mochila y junto varías cosas, luego las tiro por la ventana para que cayeran en la proa.**

**Se dirigió a la cocina, donde pasaba el banquete y tomo bastante comida con al escusa de comer afuera, sola.**

**Esa noche, siguió la fiesta; y extrañamente a la mañana siguiente. Acua... parecía haberse desaparecido.**

**Aun con los gritos de Shanks, que corría en círculos gritando donde rayos estaba Acua; todos los demás la buscaban por todo el barco, no había rastro de ella; lo único, faltaba uno de los botes de madera.**

**-Shanks, encontré esto en la proa- le dijo Ben acercándose a él y dándole una carta; el pelirrojo la abrió y la leyó rápidamente. Para luego hacer una mirada seria y con la mirada baja.**

**...**

**A varios kilómetros a la distancia; **

**-lo lamente, lo lamento, lo lamento- se repetía a cada momento, mientras movía los remos de un lado a otro; el corto tiempo que había pasado con la tripulación había desarrollado sus brazos para poder maniobrar bien la espada, y aquello le ayudaba a remar mucho más rápido.**

**Mientras remaba, miro un mapa que estaba en el piso del bote junto a su mochila. -veamos; si atravieso el Calm Belt, llegaría al East Blue, luego me dirigiría mediante otras islas a la isla y...- se decía sin darse cuenta de que ya había entrado a la zona del Calm Belt, ya que el barco, estaba cerca de la misma.**

**De repente vio, saltar un monstruo marino a lo lejos; y casi instantáneamente apuro el paso. Se dio cuenta, que el monstruo marino, dando saltos sobre el mar; se dirigía hacía ella. Aun con la rápida velocidad, aquel Rey del Mar la alcanzaría rápidamente; pero, cuando estaba a tan solo un par de metros de ella, el monstruo retrocedió y se escabullo.**

**Acua se sorprendió, aun seguía remando pero choco contra algo detrás del barco. Se volteo y se asusto al ver a una serpiente gigante.**

**-¿chica, estas bien?- pregunto una voz de una muchacha, al ver bien; las serpiente estaban unidas a un gran barco que estaba tripulado solamente por mujeres.**

**-¿acaso no sabemos que en el Calm Belt esta lleno de Reyes del Mar?- le pregunto otra muchacha desde el barco.**

**-si que lo sé; pero necesito llegar al East Blue lo antes posible; y esta era la forma más rápida- les explico; -parece que esas serpiente pueden espantar a los Reyes del Mar, ¿no me podrían alcanzar hasta el lado contrarío del Calm Belt?- le pregunto Acua.**

**-¿Estas loca?, las Pirata Kuja no dejan que cualquiera entre a su bar...- esta entonando la muchacha de antes, cuando alguien interrumpió.**

**-¿****tu eres Monkey D. Acua, la Guerrera Sirena?- pregunto una mujer, que parecía algo mayor que parecía estar al mando de todo, Acua asintió con la cabeza.**

**-¿y por que deseas llegar tan pronto al lado contrario?- le pregunto, poniéndola a prueba.**

**-vera... necesito llegar urgente al otro lado; por que mis hermanitos menor están solos; parece que mi madre falleció y mi padre no esta en nuestra casa... Tienen tan solo 4 años y un recién nacido; por favor solo les pido que me lleven hasta allí- les rogó, con una cara entristecida.**

**-ok- comento la mujer, -ayúdenla a subir y el barco también, el contrario al Calm Belt no esta lejos- dijo.**

**-¿emperatriz esta ustedes bien?- le preguntaron sus subordinadas.**

**-por supuesto que si, ayúdenla a subir- les dijo con rapidez.**

**En muy poco tiempo, llegaron a una zona cercana al East blue y, desde allí; Acua se mando con su bote sola. Tiempo después se hizo de noche, y luego de día, con el pasar de las horas.**

**Acua aún seguía remando, y casi pensó que estaba soñando cuando vio su hogar a lo lejos.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Deje el capi medio en suspenso, pero para dejar este pequeño reencuentro con Ace para el próximo capitulo. Tambien, no creo que el fic sea muy largo; aun así, no he planeado un final n_nU

**Agradecimientos a los Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

Si tienes dudas, tan solo pregunta; yo no tengo problema en responder.

**Dark Lady Kira**

Chica, al fin tengo un review tuyo! ^o^ Espero que la continuación te agrade.

_Por cierto, y como ultimo; DEJAR REVIEWS NO CUESTA NADA._


	6. Nota

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, primero y principal mi computadora anda mal XP y van a llevarla a arreglar el día martes 13 de Octubre del años 2009. No tengo idea cuanto van a tardar en arreglarla pero mientras no la tenga no podré usar Internet y tampoco la de mi hermanito, ya que la mía tiene plena colección a Internet y la manda a las dos.

Es decir, que cuando dejen sus preciados reviews no los podré ver, igualmente como no tengo hecho un capitulo solo dirán; "Esta loca, primero lo suspende por vacaciones y ahora por que no le anda la maquina".

Bue, así será; para no joderlos tanto dejo un preview de los próximos capítulos; en cada fanfic mío va a haber uno:

.

.

**(Música de reencuentro)**

_**Que los hermanos sean unidos...**_

"**-¡Ace!- grito abriendo al puerta.**

**-¡Hermana!- correspondió el pequeño corriendo a sus brazos."**

_**Por que esa es la Ley primera...**_

"**-Ace, como hermano mayor prométeme que si yo no llego a estar cuidaras a Luffy-.**

**-Entendido Acua-".**

_**Tenga unión verdadera en cualquier tiempo que sea...**_

"**-esperen... Ace, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el joven de sombrero de paja.**

**-¿Luffy?- le pregunto la mujer acercándosele, -hace 16 años, que no te veía... Y aun tienes la misma mirada-."**

_**Por que si entre ellos se pelean...**_

"**-¡Ace! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas unido a la tripulación de Barbablanca?!- grito con enojo".**

_**Los devoran los de ajuera.**_

"**-mátala-.**

**-pero... no puedo hacerlo es mi hermana-.**

**-es una orden... de tú padre-".**

**Aventuras, problemas, reencuentros y mucho más en:**

**Con el mar en contra**

**.**

**.**

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

**¿Estas corriendo o que? Tal vez se te esta quemando algo en la cocina, en fin; espero que para el próximo review tengas más tiempos. (¿Acaso quieres ir al baño?)**

**Dark Lady Kira**

**Este, no es Boa Hancock; es la anterior emperatriz, recuerda que Hancock esta en el trono hace 11 años, y aquí están a 17 años de la línea actual.**

**-**

**¡Dejar review no cuesta nada!**


	7. Hermanos

**Capitulo 5: Hermanos **

**Makino estaba en el puerto, su madre estaba de compras y se había desviado a aquel lugar para ver el mar.**

**Mientras disfrutaba de la brisa del mar, vio que a lo lejos llegaba una pequeña barca a toda velocidad; dio un par de pasos al frente para ver mejor al escena.**

**En segundo Acua había arriba al pueblo, dejo el bote en plena costa. Makino había bajado a la playa para ver quien llegaba; Acua paso a su lado corriendo, al pasar a su lado por un segundo la reconoció pero Acua, apurada por la situación; ni siquiera se detuvo a ver y la velocidad con la que encaminaba a su hogar era increíble.**

**Rápidamente llego a la colina donde esta la casa, y envestíos la puerta sin más.**

**-¡Ace!- grito abriendo al puerta.**

**-¡Hermana!- correspondió el pequeño corriendo a sus brazos, que no esta muy lejos. Ambos se abrazaron, aun que Acua tubo que arrodillarse para llegar a su altura.**

**-te estaba esperando, no sabía cuanto tiempo más tardarías- le dijo el pequeño intranquilo.**

**-tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- le respondió, miro al frente; su madre estaba acostado en la cama principal y un bebé estaba acostado a su lado. De repente Ace se soltó de su hermana.**

**-debes hacer algo, creo que mamá esta enferma; esta muy blanca y no se mueve- le explico el pequeño, Acua le miro con tristeza.**

**-Ace... ella... duerme, pero no va a volver a despertar; parece que... se sentía mal y no estará más aquí- le dijo, el pequeño solo se quedo en silencio.**

**-pero... entones... –dijo el pequeño, Acua bajo la mirada; -¿Si mamá no volverá a despertar; te quedaras con migo y con nuestro hermanito?- le pregunto el pequeño, Acua asintió.**

**-no te dejare solo nunca- le dijo, tomando su mano cuando el pequeño parecía a punto de llorar; -pero primero, tenemos que hacer algo- le dijo.**

**Esa tarde, enterró a su madre y, junto a su hermanito menor, bautizaron al pequeño bebé; Luffy.**

**-Acua, ¿te vas a quedar aquí hasta cuando?- le pregunto el pequeño a su hermana, la cual estaba amamantando a su hermanito menor recién nacido.**

**-me quedare el tiempo que se necesario- le contesto, mientras debata el biberón a un costado de la cama y mecía al bebé en sus brazos.**

**-¿dejaste a los piratas para venir aquí?- le pregunto el pequeño, su hermana asintió la cabeza; -ya veo, Acua... si ellos llegaran a volver, ¿puedo acompañarte?- le pregunto, Acua le miro sorprendida.**

**-sé que te fuiste de muy pequeña con los piratas así que supongo que yo te podría acompañar- le dijo algo sonriente. Acua solo le miro con pena.**

**-si, yo me uní a una tripulación de muy pequeña, pero fue un error- le comento al pequeño, -y no quiero que tu lo pases también- le comento, el pequeño solo le miro.**

**-entonces, si yo quisiera ser piratas ¿a que edad podría empezar?- pregunto Ace.**

**-bueno, yo diría que les dejaría zarpar de aquí una vez que tengan 17- comento la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-pero falta mucho- se quejo el pequeño, -además, ni siquiera tú tienes esa edad- le reprocho.**

**-por eso mismo, no cualquier niño enfrenta lo terrible que es el mar durante su infancia; yo tuve mis causas para hacerlo; pero quiero que tu y Luffy, si llegaran a ser piratas; que zarpen tan solo y cuando cumplan sus 17 años- le comento el pequeño le miro pensativo.**

**-Luffy pronto se dormirá, tú también deberías hacerlo- le dijo, Ace le miro.**

**-¿y que vas a hacer vos?- le pregunto instantáneamente.**

**-tranquilo, tengo que ver a alguien en la noche, pero te prometo que no me iré a ningún lado- le dijo, -nunca dejaría a mi hermanito solo, y menos ahora que debemos cuidarnos entre los tres- le respondió, viendo al más pequeño que se había dormida en sus brazos.**

**Esa noche, soplaba un viento algo frío; en la casa Ace y Luffy dormían juntos en la cama, Acua estaba algo lejos de allí. Frente a una tumba cerca de un risco.**

**-¿es esto que lo logre al irme de mi hogar?- se dijo, mientras apretaba un papel que sostenía en su mano; era una carta, de su madre para ella.**

**El pequeño bebé era hijo de Dragon, ese niño era su hermano de sangre pero Ace también era su hermano; lo había aceptado desde que supo quien era su padre.**

**Miro al cielo, su mirada era seria y con odio.**

**-te odio- dijo la muchacha al cielo, -ojala que te atrapen y te ejecuten- dijo sin remordimientos; se acerco y dejo unas flores en el lecho de su madre, y se alejo de allí caminando.**

**-discúlpame madre- dijo mientras encaminaba a la casa, -discúlpeme capitán- dijo mientras veía el viento cambiar y se detuvo volteando a ver el cielo nuevamente, -no me habré ido en vano; esos dos pequeños son mis hermanos y nos los puedo dejar- se dijo para dentro.**

**...**

**-¡Acua! ¡Mira lo que pesque, y justo ante de que llegara la lluvia!- grito Ace al entrar a la casa, trayendo consigo un pez de tamaño formidable.**

**-eso es bueno Ace- le dijo su hermana, sentada cerca de una mesa del lugar; -vaya, y tú no paras de comer- le dijo a un pequeño que apenas abría cumplido un año. El pequeño reía sin cesar ya en su tercer plato de sopa.**

**-al menos será muy fuerte, como tú y como yo- le dijo Ace sonriendo, levantando sus brazos fingiendo músculos.**

**-para ser fuerte; no solo hace falta comer, si no también entrenarse y cuidarse- le dijo, como una semi sonrisa.**

**-por cierto, cuando volvía vi a varios marines cerca- le dijo el pequeño.**

**-¿Que? ¿Marines?- le dijo de golpe.**

**-si, les pregunte que hacían y uno me dijo que estaban buscando a una tal Sirena Guerrera- le respondió.**

**-¡¿Que?!- casi grito, -¿se dirigen para acá?- le pregunto algo asustada.**

**-todavía no, pero dijeron que vendrían en un tiempo, ¿Por qué te preocupa?- le pregunto, pero su hermana cerro la puerta y miro por la ventana; la noche estaba cayendo rápido a causa de una tormenta que se acercaba y, a lo lejos, vio un grupo de personas con uniformes y armas que se acercaban. Cerró la puerta y miro a Ace, este solo miraba sin entender.**

**-Ace, quiero que me hagas un favor y de veras prestar mucha atención- le dijo, mientras que buscaba en el armario; un arma guardada hacía poco tiempo, la espada de la sirena estaba lista para ser blandida una vez más.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Aquí estoy, y con otro capi más; aproveche este tiempo para hacer un capi de cada fic que tengo; si puedo are el capitulo de **"Diez mil y un cuentos de humor y una canción desanimada**" que es del ultimo que me falta.

También me faltaría uno de **la segunda temporada de "El Angel**" y ya habría echo uno de cada uno, pero vamos tranquilos. Una cosa a la vez, y como ahora tengo que hacer un Trabajo de biología y otro de Informática, y dar un oral sobre el Tratado de la No Proliferación Nuclear, así que tengo al semana movidita, y yo aquí escribiendo, vieron los atenta que soy con mis lectores ¿no?

**Agradecimientos a los reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**

En verdad, para soportarme hace falta una gran paciencia, es una gran virtud tuya.

**Nemo Robin**

¿Dónde estas? Hace tiempo que no te veo, ni siquiera en mis otros fics. Espero que no te haya pasado nada. Robin, mejor que no estes metida en esto. No sé si sea Nyon pero creo que puede llegar a ser; no me gustan mucho las relaciones entre hermanos pero si me gusto tu primer idea, tendrás que averiguarlo tu misma más adelante.


	8. Una espada con la marca de la sirena

**Capitulo 6: Una espada con la marca de la sirena**

**Un grupo de marines se acercaba a una casa en el monte, alejada del pueblo. Las primeras gotas de lluvia se acercaban... Acua parecía cada vez más nerviosa.**

**Dejo a Luffy, dormido hacía rato, el los brazos de Ace, quien lo escondió dentro de un armario.**

**-escúchame, voy a hacer que se vallan, vos no tenes que salir, ¿entiendes?- le ordeno a su hermano menor.**

**-pero Acua, ¿y donde va a ir?- le pregunto triste el pequeño, Acua le miro con tristeza, y luego miro a Luffy, aquella inocencia no era comparable a la tristeza y errores que había cometido.**

**-Ace, tengo pensado irme, vendrá nuestro abuelo para cuidarte a ti y a Luffy... Él es un marino, pero sabe que soy pirata; por eso me buscan- le comento, tomando la mano del pequeño.**

**-quiero que te cuides mucho, y quiero que cuides a Luffy; será poco tiempo, él llegara enseguida- le dijo, dejando al pequeño y a punto de cerrar el armario.**

**-¡espera Acua!- le dijo el pequeño, haciendo que se detuviera, -esta bien, cuidare a Luffy pero... yo voy a ser un pirata como tú, cuando tenga 17 saldré al mar, y nadie me detendrá- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-bien, hermanito. Ahora, no tengas miedo y quédate callado- le sonrío amablemente, y cerro las puertas.**

**Se giro y apago las luces y cerro la puerta, ato su katana a su cintura y se acomodo a un costado de la casa. Se mantuvo en espera.**

**-esto... este es el pago por lo que hice?- se preguntaba Acua con la mirada baja, -no, no lo es; es, el destino- dijo cerrando los ojos duramente, aun que un ruido la hizo despertar.**

**Alguien golpeo la puerta ferozmente.**

**-¡Monkey D. Acua, sabemos que estas aquí!- escucho de una vos masculina y ruda, aun que la muchacha no respondió, -¡Sirena Guerrera, si no abres echaremos la puerta!- escucho ruidosamente, desde el otro lado; el cual ya se daba cuenta que la lluvia no tardo en caer.**

**Escucharon una pequeña risa de la joven.**

**-quisiera verlo- escucharon desde dentro de la casa, rápidamente, escucharon golpes fuertes en la puerta, hasta que esta se calló.**

**La puerta termino cayendo al piso, luego de varios golpes; y ante la luz de un rayo a lo lejos se pudo ver la silueta de una muchacha parada cerca de una ventana trasera abierto.**

**La joven sonrío, y no tardo en salir através de la ventana; y largarse a correr bajo la lluvia, que caía sin control en la isla.**

**-tengo... que llevarlos, lejos de la casa- se decía para dentro Acua, mientras corría.**

**-rápido, ¡rodeen la casa y que no escape!- grito el marine que estaba el frente; la tropa abandono la casa y comenzó a correr tras la pirata.**

**Entre tanta lluvia era bastante difícil correr y no resbalarse, aun que Acua tenia un solo destino; el puerto.**

**Lamentablemente, ella sabia que algún día esta pasaría; por aquello estaba segura que habría una barca con la marca de los piratas de Shanks cerca del muelle.**

**Corrió entre medio del pueblo; todos los mercados estaban cerrados, las casa estaban cerradas de puertas a ventanas; en su recorrido solo pudo divisar a una joven en una ventana del bar cerca de muelle.**

**Aun que Maniko alejo la vista cuando su madre se lo pidió, los piratas no eran buen augurio. Aun que la joven no entendía cual era el peligro.**

**Acua llego al muelle, y no tardo en cruzar hasta el final de este, pero el destino no jugaba a su suerte, ya que no había ningún bote en el muelle. Acua había quedado sorprendida, ya sabían que era lo que haría.**

**La joven desenvaino su espada y se dio medio vuelta, ya había calculado que los marinos no tardarían en acorralarla; y así era ya que la tropa que la seguía estaba en el pie del muelle y avanzaba ante la lluvia.**

**El mar tampoco podría ser su escape, estaba demasiado embravecido como para que alcance a nadar y ante la lluvia sería tan solo un peligro mortal.**

**Los marines que ya estaban cerca, titubeando se detuvieron al ver algo detrás de la muchacha; Acua giro levemente la mirada, un gran barco se acercaba. Y rápidamente, noto que era de la marina y que la embarcación tenía la cabeza de un perro al frente de este.**

**Sonrío levemente, y volvió su vista al frente; pero sin mirar a los marines si no a la colina que subía detrás del pueblo, hacía una pequeña casa lejana. En esta misma, un pequeño apenas podía ver lo que sucedía en el muelle.**

**-Acua- dijo levemente, su hermana mayor sonrío con satisfacción; levanto la katana con ambos brazos hacía arriba.**

**-antes de ser encarcelada... prefiero dejar este mundo, sabiendo que será mejor para todos- dijo, sin problema.**

**Los marines quedaron pasmados, no los ataco; se había clavado aquella katana ella misma en el tórax. Cayendo al agua sin remedio...**

**...**

**Un hombre mayor entro en la casa que hacía poco había abandonado la joven pirata. Al entrar, encontró a un pequeño acomodando a un bebé en una cama, dejando varios almohadones alrededor para que no se moviera.**

**-¿tu eres Garp?- pregunto Ace con seriedad.**

**-así es- comento el mayor.**

* * *

Nota de la autora: Primero, discúlpenme por el retraso. En verdad, lo siento n-nU Prometo que más adelante será mas entretenido!

**Agradecimiento al review:**

**Gabe Logan**

Espero que este capitulo te guste n-n


	9. Cuanto tiempo

Además de decir que ya me había ido re mal con el tiempo que tarde en actualizar; pero claro los que leen este fic ya sabrán que por razones obvias, NO voy (Y quiero o puedo ya) seguir la línea original de los sucesos del manga de One Piece; así que tómenlo como un semi-universo alterno, si?

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cuanto tiempo...**

**En taberna del Archipiélago Sabaody.**

**Rayleigh ojeaba el diario del día, la verdad era que le sorprendía mucho la velocidad en la que la tripulación de Luffy se había vuelto a reunir; hacía solo dos o tres semanas desde que habían zarpado del Thousand Sunny, preparado por él, hacía el nuevo mundo.**

**-no paran de sorprenderme- se dijo para dentro el hombre.**

**-aun que la verdad es que tuvieron mucha suerte; pudieron reencontrarse, huir del Gobierno Mundial, salvar al hermano de Luffy; realmente son sorprendentes- comento Shakky, mientras pasaba un paño humado por la barra del bar.**

**Siguieron unos momentos en silencio cuando una mujer entro al lugar.**

**-buenas tarde- saludo Shakky, -¿Qué le puedo servir?- pregunto ya tomando un vaso de la estantería.**

**-agua no más- respondió simplemente, sentándose al lado de la ex pirata. Shakky le acerco el vaso, y la muchacha le agradeció, sin tardar en beber casi todo. Apoyo su codo en la barra, quedando mirando a Silvers de forma muy poco cautelosa; y luego de unos segundos comenzó a reírse.**

**-¿Qué te hace gracia, eh?- pregunto el ex pirata de forma amistosa, mirando a la joven.**

**-es que... estuve a punto de no reconocerte con tu disfraz de Merlín- respondió divertida, Silvers se quedo mirándola y luego abrió sus ojos de par en par.**

**-no me lo puedo creer- se dijo, antes de comenzar a reír, -¿Acua?- pregunto. La joven asintió.**

**-oh Dios, pero si creíamos que habías muerto- río Rayleigh, enderezándose hacía su lado; -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- le pregunto sonriente.**

**-digamos que... es algo complicado- respondió en pocas palabras.**

**-vaya, debió ser algo muy complicado para retenerte tantos años- comento el ex pirata luego suspiro, -ya debes saber sobre tus hermanos ¿no?-.**

**-si, aparecen en todas las noticias- respondió sonriente Acua, mirando el diario en las manos de su ex comandante.**

**-siguen los mismos pasos que su hermana y padre- dijo Rayleigh, Acua pareció ponerse seria al nombrar a su padre pero prefirió dejarlo de lado.**

**-supe que Barbablanca se ha hecho uno de los más fuertes desde la muerte del capitán- comento la muchacha. El mayor le miro con sorpresa, quedando unos momentos en silencio.**

**-me has dicho que has desaparecido años y es por algo que, obviamente, no quieres contar; pero has crecido igualmente y ahora hablas de cosas que no son novedad hoy en día- explico con determinación; -¿se puede saber donde has estado?- pregunto con seriedad Silvers. Acua bajo al mirada.**

**-yo...- quiso decir pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca, -yo... es...- su voz fue cortada por la del ex pirata.**

**-esta bien- comento él, -no te obligare a que me lo digas, simplemente harás que me quede con la intriga de saber que te sucedió- explico, antes de saber un sorbo a la botella de sake que tenia a su lado. Acua siguió con la mirada baja.**

**-quiero encontrar a Shanks- explico sin más la muchacha.**

**-así que quieres encontrarte con él- río Rayleigh, este le miro a los ojos; los ojos de Acua brillaban tal cual y como cuando era una niña pero ahora transmitían sabiduría que era imposible no darse cuanta; -la ultima vez que lo vi estaba por entrar al nuevo mundo- explico, -y le faltaba un brazo-. Esto último hizo que Acua se quedara algo sorprendida.**

**-los años pasan, para él, para mí y para ti también- dijo Silvers señalándola, -claro, eres la tripulante viva más joven de la tripulación del nombrado "Rey de los Piratas"- explico, Acua suspiro y termino de beber el vaso de agua.**

**-¿Cuánto te debo?- le pregunto la joven a Shakky.**

**-a los amigos de Rayleigh, no es nada- explico sonriendo. Acua le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**-entonces... ¿no puedes dar ese trozo de carne y ese otro?- pregunto señalando la estantería, -¿y también no tendrás sake o agua para llevar?- pregunto sonriendo, -es que me quede sin provisiones-. Shakky se le quedo mirando y suspiro resignada.**

**-eres igual a tus hermanos menores- explico Rayleigh riendo; -la próxima vez que un D. pase por aquí te recomendaría que les cobres o te dejaran sin almacén- dijo riendo el ex pirata.**

**...**

**Ya con varias cosas bolsas de alimentos y carne en su bote; Acua se despidió de Rayleigh y Shakky, estos estaban en el muelle mirando como la muchacha se alejaba.**

**-dime Shakky- comento Rayleigh, -¿Qué es lo que hace una muchacha que desaparece en su adolescencia mientras es perseguida por los piratas y se la da por muerta para que dieciséis años después reaparezca de la nada y como si nada?- pregunto cruzando los brazos.**

**-la verdad no lo sé- respondió la mujer en una calada de su cigarrillo, -cada D. que pasa por aquí es más sorprendente que el anterior- explico suspirando.**

**-¿Qué habrás hecho?- se pregunto el ex pirata, -Sirena Guerrera-.**

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora: Ya se que me volverán a decir que me fui a la mierda con la actualización (Y se que así es por hacia meses que no actualizaba); como verán estoy actualizando mis fics a la medida de su última actualización; si todo va bien (Y mi imaginación me acompaña) la lista de actualización ira así:

Entre cadenas – Capitulo 7 (28/7/10)

Con el mar en contra – Capitulo 7 (29/7/10)

Diez mil cuentos de humor y una canción desanimada – Capitulo 4

Para cuando tú vuelvas – Capitulo 17

El Ángel 2º Temporada – Capitulo 3

Gato extraviado – Capitulo 2

My name is Daiten Loky - Capitulo 1

De alquimistas y Piratas – Capitulo 12

Gira universal – Capitulo 3

Y así se repetirá la cadena, en lo posible.

**Agradecimiento a los reviews:**

**Dark Lady Kira:** Hola amiga! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! TOT Siempre recuerdo que fue por ti quien comencé de nuevo este fic!

**Nemo Robin: ***Le devuelve el abrazo* Gracias, ojala tengas un tiempito para poder leer este capi

**Kisu XX**: Bueno, ojala que te guste este capi n.n

**Por cierto! El tan esperado reencuentro de Acua con los Muguiwara pronto se hará su aparición, ****aun que claro; necesito pedirles algo a los lectores... **

**La verdad es que aun no se como terminara el fic Así que quiero que sean ustedes quienes me ayuden a pensarlos (Se nota que no quiere pensar ¬.¬*) Dejen sus propuestas e ideas en los reviews! Gracias!**


End file.
